Deep Set Brown Eyes
by mistlove
Summary: “Chrome... would you kiss me knowing that I’m not Mukuro?” Guido Greco leaned forward, his face inches from hers. “And what if I told you I was Mukuro in this moment...?” Guido X Chrome


**Title:** Deep Set Brown Eyes  
**Summary:** "Chrome... would you kiss me knowing that I'm not Mukuro?" Guido Greco leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "And what if I told you I was Mukuro in this moment...?" Guido X Chrome  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Viz Media and Amano Akira.  
**Notes: **So uh… yeah. Guido X Chrome. *bashes head against the wall* I'M SORRY, IT'S SUCH A RANDOM CRACK PAIRING!  
I'm assuming what Guido and Mochida's (yes, there is Mochida in here, for anybody who remembers him) personalities are like so I don't know… they might seem a little weird.  
But I worked really hard on this and I have to say it's definitely one of my better works. So please read and review and tell me what you think.  
Please NO PERVERTED COMMENTS OR REQUESTS OF ANY KIND IN REVIEWS. Thank you.

He was a charming young man. Charming, with baby-faced handsomeness, sweet tongue, and alluring voice. Heartbreakingly similar to the man she loved. He always wore an amiable smile, a smile that hid a more malicious personality. The missions handed to him were never failed ones because he carried them out in all of cold blood. Anyone who dared to get in his way would get no mercy. He did what he needed to do. He had simple morals and believed failing was never an option.

He was certainly smart enough to trick the Vongola. A cunning tongue that spoke only sweet words that people wanted to hear. Yet no one doubted his loyalty. Strangely steadfast and dependable compared to the one who used to occupy his body. He was Guido Greco.

Guido Greco was at first, only a temporary vessel for Mukuro. Now that Mukuro was freed from the Vendachi, Guido Greco was just another person. Five months after the Vongola Hunt, the Vongola Family was still just beginning to regroup. Guido Greco had offered to join the Vongola, seeing it as a chance for him to grow stronger. He was accepted with little resistance as the family needed all the help it could get.

Frankly, he captivated her. It wasn't the charm of his smile. It was his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes always spoke of a deep, dark seduction.

"I wonder where he is...," she mumbled to herself.

She rounded the corner, still lost in her thoughts. She stopped. Speak of the devil. He was standing a ways down the hallway, chatting casually with Yamamoto and Mochida. His back was to her.

"... Yamamoto-kun, Mochida-kun, Guido-kun...," she called softly, rushing down the hall towards them.

Guido turned around and upon seeing her, flashed her a cordial smile. "Hello Chrome, it's nice to see you."

"Dokuro-chan!" Yamamoto waved with a bright grin. "What's up?"

The rain guardian had gotten over Tsuna's death awhile back, convincing others that Tsuna wouldn't have wanted them to stay sad forever. When Tsuna had come back and revealed that it was all a plan, Yamamoto had only grinned and welcomed Tsuna back. He never blamed Tsuna for not letting him in on the secret plot only instead saying he was would harder for Tsuna's trust. She thought he was strongest in willpower in all of the guardians.

"Hey Chrome!" Mochida smiled, cheery as usual. He was a blithe man, similar to Yamamoto in his amiability. However, he was kind only to a certain point. When he became mad, he was unstoppable with his immense storm flame and prowess in his skill with the sword.

"You are beautiful as usual, Chrome." Guido took her small hand in his and kissed it gently. "What brings you here?"

"... You're such a stud," Mochida muttered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks from the scene.

Mochida never did get used to the Italian's more expressive way of greeting people. He was traditional in the way that he was heartbreakingly modest with women. The other teased him for this particular trait, but she rather respected it. She was told that he had only been like this after Tsuna had given him a good beating back in middle school. She thought it was a charming quality still.

Guido didn't answer to the storm user, smiling as he waited for her answer.

"I'm looking for Boss," she replied.

"Ah, Tsuna's over at Hibari's right now," Yamamoto piped in. "Planning something." He scratched his head sheepishly. "Tsuna wanted me and Hayato to come, so I really should actually get over there too..."

"Shouldn't you get going then?" Mochida glanced at the rain guardian, hiding a small grimace. "Hibari will have your head."

He considered it for a moment before grimacing himself.

"... Yeah, actually, that's a good idea..."

"You should hurry," Chrome urged softly.

Yamamoto turned to her. His brown eyes locked with her purple one. With a small blush, he reached up and ruffled her hair tenderly. "Um... think about what I said, Dokuro," he mumbled.

The purple-haired felt a blush burn on her cheeks before nodding. "I... I'll give it some thought," she whispered. She had completely forgotten about his confession yesterday.

Yamamoto's blush worsened a shade before he nodded and hurried down the hall.

Silence.

"Am I sensing some... _romance _here?" Mochida teased with a smirk. He may have been decent with women, but he was an all-out matchmaker. He was Tsuna and Kyoko and Gokudera and Haru's 'cupid'.

Chrome quickly shook her head. "N-No, it's not like that...," she mumbled, putting her hands up. "Please don't think so..."

"Reeeeaaaally?" the storm user pressed. "I can help with your guys' relatio-"

"Forgive me, Chrome, I forgot to tell you about the next mission we have together," Guido cut in, looking somewhat displeased. He took her arm and started to lead her down the hall, back the way she had come from.

"Ah...," Chrome stumbled after him, a little bewildered.

"This is really rather important." He smiled at her apologetically. "I apologize. I completely forgot." He glanced back at the other. "Mochida, please excuse us."

He took her down the hall in a half-run, leaving the storm user alone and confused.

"Wow." Mochida ran a hand through his hair, his gaze on where the female mist guardian had just stood a moment ago. "... I never knew Chrome was such a charmer."  
_

She hit him with the bottom end of her trident, knocking him out easily. With a soft sigh, she dispelled her illusion, turning to her comrade.

"Well done, Chrome." Guido smiled back at her as he extracted his fingers from his opponent's neck.

His way of fighting was brutally cruel and even a little sickening to watch. He tempered his slender fingers with mist flames and stabbed his opponents to death with his bare hands.

"We're finished here."

She nodded. "Let's head back and report to base."

He wiped his bloodied hands on his uniform absently and trotted to her side as she lead the way to the exit. They walked in silence for a long while.

The purple-haired opened her mouth, hesitating. "... Guido-kun, have you been in contact with Mukuro-sama lately?"

Guido stopped in his tracks. He turned to her, his brown eyes focused on her. She stopped also, locking her eye with his. She couldn't read his expression.

"Why do you ask?" he asked politely. "I'm not in contact with him as I used to be anymore."

"It's just..." Chrome fidgeted with her uniform. "I haven't been able to contact Mukuro-sama. I'm just worried about him."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Do you love Yamamoto?"

The mist guardian faltered, surprised at his blunt question. She felt her cheeks burn. She looked away, suddenly abashed. "Ah, well... he's very kind. I don't have anything against him, but I don't feel that way..."

"Do you love Mukuro then?"

She turned her one-eyed gaze up to him. Guido answered her gaze with an expressionless one.

"Why would you care?" she asked, feeling self-conscious. The Guido she knew would never ask such personal questions. "I don't see how it relates to you."

"It does," Guido whispered. "You love Mukuro, don't you?"

He sounded pained. She was unable to reply.

"Would you kiss me knowing that I'm not Mukuro?" Guido leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "And what if I told you I _was _Mukuro in this moment...?"

He stood still, waiting for her reply. When she didn't answer, he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft, innocent kiss.

"N-No...!" the mist guardian pushed him back, blushing furiously. "Guido-kun, why are you-"

He cut her off with a more passionate kiss this time, gripping her closer.

"Ti amo," he whispered against her lips. "Mio Cromo." (I love you, My Chrome)

SMACK.

Chrome gasped, breathless. Her small, trembling hand was poised, ready for another slap.

Guido rubbed his cheek, expressionless.

It was silent again as they stared each other down.

White mist suddenly shrouded her and when it cleared, she was gone.  
_

"... She said... no...?" Mochida repeated, incredulous. He stared at the other black-haired intently, as if questioning the validity of his words.

"Don't rub it in," Yamamoto grumbled, polishing his Shigure Kintoki absently. "She told me I wasn't _the one_. And that we were better off friends."

"Daaaaammn." Mochida leaned back into the couch with a pout. "And here I had a whole plan worked out to get you two together."

"Playing matchmaker all the time...," the rain guardian muttered. "why don't you find someone while you're at it?"

"Scorned Yamamoto is speaking!" Mochida laughed, punching him in the shoulder lightly. "Don't freak. You'll find someone. And as for me, I'm okay for now."

Yamamoto sighed before grinning. "Thanks Mochida." He punched him back gently.

"So... was it cause of Mukuro?" the storm swordsman asked after a moment.

"No."

"No?"

Yamamoto stopped his polishing, staring blankly ahead in thought. "... I think it was cause of Guido."

"So the stud." Mochida stretched lazily. "That's a little surprising."

"Stud," the rain guardian repeated, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"You have totally not seen him with our female subordinates." He waved his hands, trying to demonstrate his thoughts. "They swarm him like the Russian mob."

There was a pause before both laughed.

Yamamoto leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes. "Ah ha ha... well, as long as she's happy, I guess I don't mind."  
_

"Chrome."

She ignored him, continuing down the hall.

"Chrome." His voice was a little louder this time, more urgent.

She heard his pounding footsteps rushing towards her. She continued on a little faster, her heels clicking louder against the tile floor.

"Chrome, please."

He caught her arm and whirled her around.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Guido looked sincerely regretful. "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I was out of line. Please... forgive me." He bowed his head, keeping it down.

She knew he meant what he said. She knew that what he did yesterday was only because he really cared for her. She knew that the only reason she was mad was because he tried to probe into her feelings and not because he had kissed her recklessly.

"... I wish you would understand when too much is too much," she muttered.

"I'm sorry." He raised his head. "You do... forgive me?"

Chrome felt her cheeks start to burn. She looked away. "... Only... because it's you."

Silence.

"Chrome...," he breathed quietly. "I want you to know I meant what I said yesterday."

He slipped his arms around her gently in a soft hug.

"I... know," she mumbled.

Guido shifted so that he was in her line of sight. His flustered expression was something she had never seen before.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked in a bare whisper.

Chrome didn't answer but instead stared at him, admiring his eyes.

_His dark brown eyes… so beautiful. If I deny him now, I'll just fall in love with the dark charm in his eyes again anyway._

She leaned forward and captured his lips gracefully.

_"Ti amo."  
_ _

**End Notes**: It's such crack. I'm sorry.  
Now I wanna ship Yamamoto X Mochida too. *is shot*  
Anyway, please leave a review.  
NO PERVERTED COMMENTS. REQUESTS WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED.


End file.
